Millennium Manor Manifestation
by Seiki-Demigoddess-ofthe-Geeks
Summary: [Adopted from ryoucutie4ever; Originally titled 'Ghost of My Home'] {Warnings/Disclaimer a Click Away} Finding a spot for new start was the whole reason Yugi moved. Yet instead of a fresh beginning, he finds a decrepit ending of which he'll unintentionally rewrite...Puzzle/Blindshipping


Sawubona says Seiki! Welcome to the first of my (published) prompts within the world of ! I'm a Veteran Reader but Newbie Writer within this world, mainly because of both procrastination and the perfectionism I feel is necessary in my work (being a Publish Perfectionist is a Bitch, kiddies. Don't let yourself sink to my level...) Anyway, focusing on these forums for as long as I have, I can make the assumption that you're probably pretty friggin bored reading this Header. And by assumption I meant ESP. Yeah, I be getting all Maximillion Pegasus up in here. Or Mai Valentine. Or Espa Roba. They really loved the Mind-Reading gag didn't they? Welp, now I just be getting off topic up in here, so I present...this!

Title: Millennium Manor Manifestation

Rating: M

Breed: Multi-Chapter

Genre: Supernatural/Romance

Shippings/Pairings: Puzzleshipping/Blindshipping

Warnings: Yaoi, Possible Language (if not just my own...lol), Eventually Mature Content (involving Citrus fruit. Yum!), Possible Character Bashing, and Season-Zero Lv. wicked Yami

Acknowledgements/Inspirations: ryoucutie4ever. I adopted this stellar story (originally known as 'Ghost of My Home') from her, with hope to expand upon her talent. Also, up until the Lemon (spoilers ^^), everything is her own work, simply edited, modified, and updated by my unworthy self. Though it's a shame she herself didn't finish this fic, let it be known to all the idea and illusions are of her beautiful brain (yes, I just called a brain beautiful. What now?)

Disclaimer = All Mentioned References and/or Media/Industries are Not Under My, Otaku of the Outcasts', Ownership. All Aforementioned Topics/Subjects are Strictly for Self-Expression not Profit nor Attention. Please Give all the Credit of these Wonderful Creations to the Respectful Owners (See Below)

Series\Industry: Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series (Season Zero)\Second Series (Duel Monsters)

Official Ownership: [Of Yu-Gi-Oh! All Stated Series] Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha's Weekly Shonen Jump, Toei Animation, 4Kids Entertainment, Studio Gallop, and Konami [Of Story Thought/Inspiration] ryoucutie4ever

ストーリースタート!

Young Yugi Muto walked down the roadside on the outskirts of a city known as Domino. The young Duelist was looking for a house to live in, the first of his own. He had lived in the city his whole life, though that was within the 'Urban Jungle' area of such. After the death of his beloved Grandfather, however, he felt that he couldn't stay in the immediate area. Despite this, the teenager also couldn't bring himself to leave his hometown. This brought upon his looking into the city-certified Homeowners Association, and what he had found as well as currently looking for had fit his price range perfectly, being even a bit lower than what he needed. The community and location pleased the 15-year-old young adult as well, even if the surrounding people still mistakened him for instead a 10-year-old child. But, with the short stature and bright, indigo eyes Yugi possessed, there was a good chance it would happen just about anywhere until he hit puberty. Maybe even after, much to his disdain.

His treading ceased as he came to a forsaken 'For Sale' sign. When he gazed at the house beyond, his breath caught in his throat. It was divine, with vast both front and back yards, a wrap-around deck, and verdant vegetation everywhere in the form of various breeds of trees, bushes and the more specific species of Violets/Roses. It appeared a tad elder, but was still a sight to behold. Despite this, Yugi realized something rather peculiar about the structure within his pondering of these obligatory thoughts. It looked as though it was taken care of and tended to, all to well for no one to live there. Yet the sign at which he stood before at the the front gate had written upon it that the residence had been on the market for 8 years. Perplexed yet not dissuaded, Yugi took down the address of 6496 and House # of 224 that also decorated the 'For Sale' sign on a scrap of paper that he proceeded to stow in the pocket of his pants.'It's kinda creepy that the House # is 224. It is Zorc's number, after all...' Yugi thought to himself.

With his business complete, Yugi backtracked, set to talk to the H.O.A. about the house. Had Yugi resumed his previous position of stance, he would have bore witness to the crimson orbs staring directly at him from one of the abode's windows, otherwise dark. He would have experienced entrancement courtesy of the the longing and desire present as of stare. 'Please return soon, Little One, my once Little One...' Was the repeating and reincarnating recite within the mind of the peering puzzling possessor as he observed the retreating Yugi till he could no more...


End file.
